[unreadable] The BIDMC's GCRC proposes to form a satellite with the Forsyth Dental Institute (FDI), a world class center for clinical investigation of oral disease. This proposal describes a spectrum of investigations involving treatment of periodontal diseases, development of a vaccine for dental caries, testing of mercury amalgam toxicity and investigation of oral cancer. Sixteen projects are described that will be conducted at the Satellite Center that include microbiology, microbial genomics, microbial taxonomy, immunology and toxicology as these studies relate to conditions of oral health and disease and microbial biofilms. The proposed Satellite Center will include a Dental Clinic Core, a Laboratory Core and Biostatistics/Informatics support. Specific areas of investigation in this application include: [unreadable] 1) comparison of conventional and antibacterial_supplemented treatments of periodontal disease; [unreadable] 2) investigation of means to prevent periodontal disease; 3) studies on familial distribution of oral bacteria; 4) studies of oral bacteria as examples of naturally occurring biofilms; 5) studies of oral bacteria that penetrate cells; 6) studies of the ways in which early lesions of periodontal disease are initiated; 7) investigation of the microbiology associated with oral cancer; 8) studies that contribute to the development of a dental caries vaccine; 9) investigation of the potential toxicity of mercury amalgams; and 10) studies of the uncultivable bacteria of the oral cavity with planned development of a microbial microarray for oral bacteria identification. In addition to the planned studies as outlined above, a strategy to create bi_directional linkage between parent and satellite GCRC's is described in which a dental facility will be established at the BIDMC GCRC to be staffed by Forsyth personnel. Through this facility, it is envisioned that future studies on the oral health effects of systemic disease, and the converse, effects of systemic disease on oral health will be investigated. It is also stressed that this facility will encourage closer affiliation between the Joslin Diabetes Center (JDC) Satellite and the Forsyth Satellite. It is envisioned that this proposal will expand the research horizon of the FDI and contribute new technology to the research of the parent. [unreadable] [unreadable]